boffandomcom-20200223-history
Nina (Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter)
Nina is a leading character within Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter along with Ryu, and Lin. Role in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Nina was a young girl who lived in an area where people with the lowest D-Ranks resided and was chosen as a test subject for an experimental process that surgically attached air filters into her, which would absorb polluted air and filter out fresh air, much like a tree would. The side effect of this is that it would eventually kill Nina and to keep this silent, Nina's vocal cords were surgically removed. After this, she was placed in a box and put on a train that Ryu and Bosch were guarding when Trinity attacked and blasted the cargo Nina was in. Ryu saved her from a monster and the pair quickly bonded. Throughout the game, Ryu and later Lin's goal is to get Nina to the surface after learning the truth about Nina's condition as a human air filter so that she can live. After the battle with Chetyre that claims Ryu's life, Nina and Lin arrive on the surface as Nina runs back down and sees Ryu's body and calls out his name and trips on her way down. He awakens due to Odjn reviving him and tells her that he's alive. It is unknown what Nina did with the rest of her life. Nina's relationship with Ryu in this game is similar to a younger sister who needs protection from an older brother. Nina, like previous incarnations is devoted to Ryu more than the skeptical but sympathetic Lin. Field Abilities Nina's attack is rather poor for initiating fights, neither possessing Ryu's speed nor Lin's range. Nina's personal action on the field, Item Vacuum, is useful for gathering items that are otherwise difficult to reach or safely away from enemies. Keys to treasure chests are unaffected by the vacuum. Battle Nina is physically the frailest character in the party and unable to wear the best protective gear. She has the highest agility stat, giving her longest range of movement out the playable characters. Nina doesn't learn any physical attack skills, but makes up for it with her powerful magic. Her most notable skill is the ability to set up traps with elemental glyphs. These glyphs are used as tools for crowd control, hindering enemy movement while inflicting damaging and/or status effects in the process. Up to three glyphs can be set up on at one time. Nina can use her personal action, Erase Magic, to remove all glyphs that were laid. Nina also has access to spells that attack enemies directly. When used in a combo, she possesses the highest damage output of the party except for Ryu in D-Dive, allowing her to be the main offense against the likes of the Regents. Trivia *In Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter this is the only portrayal of Nina that is not from the Wing Clan. *With this she is also the only Nina with no actual wings. The air purifiers on her back are aesthetically similar to wings, giving the illusion of them. *Nina is the silent protagonist for Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter. *According to the Breath of Fire: Official Complete Works Resize Art Book, Nina is 12 years old. *Concept artwork from the same book shows that at one time Nina was meant to have more of a steampunk design with leather dresses and goggles. One picture even shows her brandishing a makeshift rapier style weapon with an electric cord attached. *The red mark on Nina's head is meant to be a product serial number showing that she was no longer considered a human being. *Nina's D-Ratio is unknown, but according to the director is incredibly low to the point where Nina could only live in the lowest slums of Shelter, where a missing girl would not be noticed. *It's interesting to note the blue marks on Nina's body, which are much like the marks that appear on the bodies of some of the genic monsters. It can be inferred that these, along with the bracelets she wears on her right arm and left ankle, are the source of Nina's and the other genics', elemental abilities. Gallery 450px-Nina3D.jpg|Nina in-game render BoF5_ninasketch1.jpg|Early Nina concepts BoF5_ninasketch2.jpg|Early Nina concepts bof5-nina1.jpg|Nina's facial concepts bof5-nina2.jpg|Early Nina concepts bof5-sketch-nina1.gif|Nina line sketches bof5-sketch-nina2.gif|Nina line sketches nina_falling.jpg|Nina falling Art02.jpg Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Characters Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Protagonist Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Playable Characters